<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quitting by MsMaXimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618532">Quitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaXimus/pseuds/MsMaXimus'>MsMaXimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectasy |Haikyuu Fics| [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Cock Slut, Degradation, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaXimus/pseuds/MsMaXimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew what you were signing up for when you got involved with not just one but two pro volleyball players. However, you shouldn't have underestimated their ability to play you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomk/reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectasy |Haikyuu Fics| [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is long as fuck and I'm not sorry. I am sorry for the spelling errors I didn't catch or grammatical errors. So bare with me. But eat your heart out. </p><p>This is also my first time writing a "Y/N" fic so if it's shit let me know XD</p><p>Also leave Kudos or Comments if you want more stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You knew what you were signing up for when you got involved with not just one but two pro volleyball players. You knew there would be periods of time when you’d be stuck at home alone sometimes days, sometimes weeks. None of that took away the loneliness that would creep in through the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was during these times that you often delved deep into your work, staying later than necessary to finish projects and paperwork ahead of time. All means so you could avoid coming home to an empty apartment. The lack of their presence ate away at you. So you did everything you could to avoid what felt like a cold and empty pit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You craved to hear Atsumu yelling about how his hair wasn’t styling the way he wanted, or raving about how his practice was that day. Or coming home to Kiyoomi cleaning away at the apartment until it was almost sparkling. How his eyes would sparkle when he found a new hand sanitizer at the store. But most of all you missed having their warmth to cling to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it wasn’t like they ignored you while they were away. No, they went out of their way to talk to you daily, from phone calls to video calls. Sometimes it was just Atsumu making the call, other times it would be both of them. Even when it was just Atsumu calling you, you could still see Sakusa in the background listening attentively to everything you said and did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never neglected you, spoiling you with so much attention and anything you could ask for. They knew it was hard on you even if you didn’t express it to them. They could see it in the way your eyes didn’t shine as brightly, how your smiles were just a little bit smaller than normal. They both knew it was hard on you, and they made sure that when they were home they did everything they could to remind just how deeply they loved you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like now, even as you laid down in bed wearing Atsumu’s hoodie clinging to Sakusa’s pillow that still had the smell of his shampoo in it, they could see just how exhausted you were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay, babe?” Atsumu’s mocha eyes shined with concern leaning closer to his laptop as he stared at the image of you on his screen. His tone was surprisingly caring and you could do nothing but smile in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was early morning for them while it was evening for you. The blonde hadn’t even bothered to get dressed for the day before he had opened the laptop to give you a call. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers and his chest bare for you to see. Honestly, the man didn’t realize just how teasing it was to see his perfectly sculpted chest out like that. How deeply you wish you could lick up his abs, feeling his body pressed against yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, Tsum, I’m okay. Just miss you guys is all.” You smiled the best you could, after all you didn’t want them to worry. They had games to focus on and that was their first priority at the moment. It was what they loved and you’d never force them to choose that over you. Not when you saw how happy it made the two of them, their passion is what made you fall in the love with the two of them after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just five more days and we’ll be home,” Kiyoomi spoke from over Atsumu’s shoulder as he came forward. You could see him standing with his hands in his pockets close enough to see you on the screen but still keeping his distance from Atsumu. He was dressed in his MSBY tracksuit having already showered for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” You sighed, brushing some of your hair behind your year. “What time is the game today for you boys?” You tried to change the topic as best you could, you knew first hand that if they pressed on you’d spill everything to them. You were never skilled at hiding things from them especially when the two of them ganged up on you together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not changing the topic,” Atsumu sang, sending you that smirk you loved so much. Leave it to him to call you out. “ ‘Samu said that you’ve been overworking yourself. You better not be staying late at work again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, you probably should’ve remembered how Osamu had shown up unannounced two days ago. He had come barging into the apartment with his arms full of groceries. You had just gotten home and were still in your work clothes so there was no way for you to get out of the lecture he gave you about staying at work late and not having food in your own home. He had stayed long enough to cook you enough food for the next few days before he had left. You should’ve known he would tell Atsumu but it completely escaped your mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t, he just came by when I had a late meeting that day.” You mumbled trying as best you could to get out of the lecture you knew was coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not, Yoomi.” You pouted puffing up your cheeks in indignation, the click of Kiyoomi’s tongue and the sigh that came from Atsumu told you all you needed to know. They didn’t believe a word you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have Osuma come by if you don’t take it easy the next few days. We’re just trying to look out for you, Princess.” The way his mocha eyes shined at you with such love and devotion through the screen filled your stomach with guilt. The one thing you were trying to avoid and here you were doing it anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call in tomorrow and ask for the next few days off. I have plenty of vacation time saved up.” You finally gave in while chewing on your bottom lip, you couldn’t look at them with the massive cloud sitting above you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What the fuck Omi?!” You heard Atsumu screech followed by the sound of a loud thud causing your eyes to lift back towards the screen. What you saw made your lips twitch in amusement, Kiyoomi stood where Atsumu had previously been sitting. The chair was thrown to the floor and Atsumu’s feet in the air with it. The wing spiker was glaring down at the setter who was attempting and rather elegantly failing to get back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you were in the way.”  The grunts that came from Atsumu as he attempted to get up from his awkward position could be heard through your device. You always found their dynamic entertaining. Sakusa always appeared to hate Atsumu, ignoring him, saying snide comments, or pushing him aside like he did now. However, you knew otherwise that he actually did care for the blonde. There were days when he’d come home with fatty tuna just for him and how he always did his laundry, minor things that people wouldn’t think too much on but deeply showed just how much Sakusa cared for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those inky orbs turned towards you causing you to sit up straight. The magnitude of his gaze sent shivers up your spine. His eyes were intense and if it hadn’t been for the two years you had been with him you would’ve been intimidated, but now all it did was excite you and remind you of the times those same eyes trailed down your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make sure Osamu comes and checks on you. You better keep your promise, no more of this. Or next time I’m going to force you to come with us or stay with Osamu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just take me with you, I have a job.” You bit back to which Sakusa raised a brow at the attitude you sent him. You could make out a chuckle from Atsumu who had now gotten the chair back and had planted himself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need a job with the two of us. We make enough for you to sit at home and be the pretty little slut you are.” It would be a lie if you denied how those words instantly shot down to your core. The excitement drilled through your body a subtle reminder that it had been almost a month since the two had touched you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, princess.” Atsumu cooed with that fox-like smirk on his face. His observant eyes locked onto your body telling you he knew exactly what was going through your mind even though you tried your best to school your features. “I’d rather have you home letting us spoil you and taking you with us wherever we went.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen, I need a job.” Kiyoomi clicked his tongue at you while shaking his head slightly. You watched as his curls moved making you wish you could run your fingers through his hair. Kiyoomi’s hair was always soft and you missed the feeling of twirling his curls around your finger as he laid his head on your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a job. Being pretty and letting us have our way with you. You don’t need anything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” You quipped wanting to end the conversation before it took a turn in the not so wrong but wrong direction. You didn’t want them to be late for their game. You knew that if they kept talking the way they were you’d make them stay on call just to have some good old fashion phone sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu glanced at the clock beside him and his eyes immediately widened. “Shit!” He screeched, shooting out of the chair and running around the room. Clearly he had been distracted by you and failed to pay attention to the time. Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes at his dumb assery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk to you tomorrow. Remember what I said, Y/N.” The demanding tone Kiyoomi had was irresistible and you couldn't stop yourself from biting your lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Yoomi.” You replied submissively. Of course you would do as you had said, if the two found out you went to work after telling them you'd call out. It would be hell to pay and you would rather live to see the next day than anger the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Princess!” Atsumu yelled from the background stumbling around to find his gym suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care, Y/N. We love you.” Kiyoomi’s eyes softened slightly as he said those words to you and your heart beat increased. No matter how long you three had been together every time they said “I love you,” you became nothing more than a bumbling mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you both, too.” You blushed, smiling as big as you could when you noticed Kiyoomi’s lips twitch in amusement just before he ended the call. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>



</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Friday evening normally you would be just coming home but as you had promised you had taken days off. Yesterday had been a day of catching up on sleep and lazing about the apartment. Today though, you couldn't stop yourself from cleaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On your hands and knees you scrubbed at the tile floor in the kitchen. It had been a while since it was cleaned in such a way and you'd much rather do it now than tomorrow or Sunday when the boys were going to return. It would make Kiyoomi happy and less stressed if the house was already immaculate upon his return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had yet to hear from the two players which was odd, but not uncommon. You knew first hand that some days were busier than others and they would eventually send you a message to let you know they were kkah and missed you. In all honesty you were waiting for Osamu to stop by to make sure you weren't working and actually taking care of yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The click of the door being unlocked alerted you to the very person you had been waiting on. You didn't stop what you were doing knowing he'd venture into the kitchen and find you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you assumed the sound footsteps neared you stopping at the doorway of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Samu.” You said not bothering to look up from your task. You could feel beads of sweat rolling down the back of your neck. You couldn't wait to have this finished so you could take a nice long shower and scrub the grime from your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd, last I checked I'm not Samu.” The teasing voice you knew so well reached your ears. Instantly you snapped your head to the side and were greeted with one of your favorite sites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was leaning his broad shoulders on the doorway grinning at you, his eyes sparkled with amusement. Behind him you could see Kiyoomi making his way from the entrance of the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsum.” You whispered eyes filled with surprise. They were home two days early. They had never come home early; their schedules were tightly compacted and hardly ever changed. This had to have been one of the best surprises they could've ever given you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Princess.” He cooked straightening himself up and opening his arms for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn't hesitate, almost falling down as you scrambled up from the floor. You nearly knocked the two of you over with the force you launched yourself at him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, legs around his waist and digging your nose into his neck to inhale his scent. The comfort of his toned arms wrapping around you, skilled hands settling on your ass, the vibration of his deep chuckle, and the feeling of his lips on your head were heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've missed you so much.” The feeling of tears pickling in the corner of your eyes from the overwhelming joy you felt was present. You didn't want them to see you cry though, not like it would be the first time. You were a happy crier and they always laughed about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt a calloused hand moving beneath your head to lift your head making you look up into the black orbs of the wing spike. His gorgeous features free of his mask and a light smile on his lips. He brushed his thumb under your eye wiping away the tear you couldn't keep from falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We missed you too.” His voice as always was a symphony to your ears and you smiled at him. Watching as he leaned down to kiss you on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s kisses always started off sweet and soft. He was careful with his movements as if he didn't want to make a mess of you. That never lasted long though, eventually his passion and unyielding lust would bleed into the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s kisses were the opposite, always full of passion begging for your attention. But he would have these moments where his kisses were sweet and soft conveying all the love he had in his body. It was strange the weird mix the two made but their differences are what completed the three of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi Omi, I want a kiss too. Don’t be selfish!” The blonde whined in your ear you could feel his grip on your ass tighten as he attempted to pull you away. You couldn’t help but laugh at how bratty he could be as you pulled away from Kiyoomi. The latter sending the male a sharp glare for disturbing his moment with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the one holding her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of letting the setter respond you quickly turned your head to kiss him, silencing any words that would’ve come from his mouth. The satisfying hmm he gave when your lips met made you smile into the kiss. His fingers dug into the fabric of your pants biting into the flesh of your cheeks beneath as he tightened his grip. His lips moved against yours in a feverish manner. It wasn’t long before you felt his tongue licking at your lips as he tried to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsumu, let her down.” The command in his tone was not lost on you but you did not want to let go. Your body was pulsing with lust a month without their touch and you were already melting under their kisses. You tighten your hold on Atsumu not wanting to be put down. He pulled away from you a trail of saliva connecting the two of you and he looked down at you with half lidded eyes. It was apparent you weren’t the only one effected from lack of touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was another thing you loved about the two of them. Even though they both had each other and could give one Alon their pleasure at any given moment while away they didn’t. When you had asked why at once they had explained to you that they didn’t like the fact they couldn’t be there for you when you needed them and opted to spend their time away from you suffering much like you did. It always made your reunions ten times better as you all got to fuck each other’s brains out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she wants me to, Omi. Ain’t that right princess?” His voice had lowered an octave filled with lust and his gaze made you feel as if you were prey waiting to be devoured. All of it went straight to your core causing you to grind your hips down against his and you were quickly rewarded with that cunning smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she definitely doesn’t want me to put her down.” He lifted his gaze to Kiyoomi who was watching you like a hawk. When their eyes met a silent exchange took place but you were to distracted by the feel of Atsumu’s toned body pressed against yours to pay attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even been home five minutes and she’s already acting like a desperate whore.” Kiyoomi scoffed, clicking his tongue at you, but you could tell by his tone of voice he was enjoying your reactions just as much as Atsumu was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, Omi Omi, why don’t we give our little slut what she wants?” You wanted so badly to hate the effect their words had on you, but you couldn’t. You would never deny just how much these to men made you into a sex fiend. Who wouldn’t though? They were both intoxicatingly beautiful, perfect bodies from years of training, and the things they could and would do to you drove you insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoomi...Tsum.” You bit your lip looking at them with desperation in your eyes wanting them so badly to take you then and there or carry you to your shared bedroom. Atsumu laughed at the look on your face and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want? To be our pretty little whore?” The arrogant blonde smirked at you and you nodded your head vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take her to the room then.” Kiyoomi demanded as he walked passed you and Atsumu. You watched him walk away turning your head to look at him over your shoulder only to watch as he lifted his sweater from his body revealing the toned muscles of his back. He didn’t look back as he turned the corner in the direction of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu bounced you up on his hips to get a better grip on your ass so as to not drop you, before he started walking. He flickered his mocha eyes towards you once you buried your face in his neck once again. You placed light kisses on his neck before sticking your tongue our and sliding it up against his pulse point knowing that it would entice him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, princess, or I might drop you.” He groaned the muscles in his arms and body snapping like a cord at the unexpected lick. All it did was make him think about your tongue on his cock. Oh how he could wait to have your pretty little mouth wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt yourself being ripped away from the setter and floating through the air. The oxygen in your lungs left in a sudden rush as your back collided with the bed. Once the air was back in your lungs you sat up on your elbows to look at the two men. They both stood beside each other without their shirts on looking down at you on the bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was staring down at you with glowing mocha eyes, his gaze swirling with lust as he licked his licks in hunger. Kiyoomi was much more composed but you could see the tension in the way he subtly clenched his jaw as those bottomless orbs roamed over your prone form. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Be a good little slut and strip.” There it was again that demanding tone, that dominating presence that Kiyoomi always radiated, sending shivers straight through you. However, you weren’t just going to bend to his will. No, not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smirked up at him and enjoyed the way he instantly narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Make me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Maybe you shouldn’t have said that but where was life without a little thrill. You had definitely underestimated the amount of frustration they felt. Because now you were suddenly pinned to the bed by your neck, Kiyoomi’s flexible hand gripping it tightly as he leaned over your body from the side. Atsumu didn’t waste any time and had pulled your pants off you. Unfortunately for you, you tended to not wear any underwear and today was one of those days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now here you were Kiyoomi pinning you down by the throat with one hand as he worked his other massive hand to hold your wrist above your head. Atsumu lifted both of your legs to rest on his right shoulder causing your ass to lift off the bed a little as he still stood by the edge. He cradled your knees against his chest with his right arm while he trailed his left hand down the bare expanse of your legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” He began, pausing so he could kiss your ankle, “We had this planned before we left. We purposefully told you the wrong day because we wanted to surprise you.” He grinned down at you before slapping one of your bare cheeks. The sting from his palm made you hiss while arching your back. It was a strange feeling only having your shoulders to lay on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The plan,” Kiyoomi tightened his grip on your neck, as he continued on from where Atsumu left off. “Was to come home and have you all over us. All night to worship you and show you just how much we missed you, but here you are being a bratty little slut. We can’t have that, can we Tsumu?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t have that at all, Omi Omi. Our little princess needs to be reminded of her place, don’tcha think?” Of course he finished his question with another smack to your ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt Kiyoomi remove his hand from your throat before he gripped your chin, turning you to face him. You could feel his breath on your lips as he leaned in close to you but not kissing you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsumu is going to give you a good spanking, and you’re going to be a good girl and count them.” You felt his thumb brushing against your bottom lip and you couldn’t help but nod your head in agreement. You know that you had already pushed a little too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> On a normal day you would probably fight back more, but they were clearly pent up from their weeks without release and their plan to surprise you from the beginning had only added fuel to the flame. It was best if you didn’t push too much as you weren’t entirely sure just how far they would go and right now all you wanted was to feel them both inside you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, Princess.” The fox cooed at you while he rubbed your slightly red cheek, drawing your eyes away from the black orbs toward his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Tsum, Yoomi.” They shared a look, Kiyoomi giving a nod of his head signalling for Atsumu to begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room and you bit your lip as the pleasurable pain filled your veins. You swore that everytime they spanked you like this they were hitting you like your ass was a volleyball, they didn’t hold back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-one.” You stuttered out, almost forgetting to say the number. Kiyoomi placed a kiss on, a simple gesture or reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This process repeated itself over and over, each one ending with a kiss or mumbled praise from Kiyoomi. Atsumu would sometimes take a moment and massage your red cheek making sure that you were relaxing, he too would give you praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two more, baby girl.” The blonde said to you while massaging his finger tips into the flesh of your ass. You could feel the prickle of tears in the corner of your eyes from the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp sting vibrated down your thigh and up your spine. A loud yell escaped your lips this one had been harder than the eight others before meaning the next one would be even worse.  Atsumu had a habit of making the last ones the hardest ones. Kiyoomi was a bit different with his flexible wrist bordered on whip like but it didn’t matter who it was your ass would be sore for the next few days. You would also no doubt have a massive bruise the size of Atsumu’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last one, princess.” Kiyoomi whispered to you, tilting your chin towards him so he could kiss you, his other hand still holding your wrist above your head. You returned his soft kiss with a whine, but his lips were comforting and exactly what you needed to prepare you for the next one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu even felt the sting in his palm as he hit your bare cheek leaving the perfect impression of his hand on your skin. He didn’t bother waiting to see if you counted the hit as your lips had been attached to Kiyoomi who had been providing you comfort. He did however flip you over disconnecting you from the spiker who let go of his hold on your wrist. Kiyoomi shifted further up on the bed so your head rested on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu began massaging both of your cheeks and thights as he crawled ontop of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good, princess. Would you like a little reward?” As he said this you could feel his fingers moving towards the inside of your thighs. Kiyoomi began to bunch up your shirt that had yet to be removed exposing your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Tsum, mkae me feel good.” Your voice was whiney and needy, you wanted nothing but pleasure now. Atsumu of course chuckled at your childish voice dancing his fingers against your senstive skin. It wasn’t long before they touched the place you craved most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, you’re already so wet, that desperate?” He teased you trailing his fingers over your moist lips that were drenched in your slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsum, will you-“ Your request was cut off as he stuffed two of his fingers into your hole. You instantly gripped onto Kiyoomi’s thighs as the intoxicating feeling of euphoria went through your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you trying to say something?” Kiyoomi asked in a bland tone but you could tell he was teasing you by the light that shined in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t bother with a retort as Atsumu’s fingers curled inside of you. You would give the man props not only was he skilled with those fingers on the court, but outside of it he knew exactly how to use them to make your scream. He would always curl them as he moved them in and out. Sometimes adding a scissoring motion into the mix. It didn’t matter those as his long fingers would always hit that special spot inside of you with each stroke he gave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You parted your legs pushing your thighs to press against Atsumu’s knees allowing him better access to you. He didn’t hesitate to increase the speed as he did so. The shocks and waves of pleasure as he consistently hit your g-spot was tightening the coil in your body. He wasn’t taking his time you could tell by the precise movements he was doing with his fingers. His soul focus was getting your to orgasm and it was working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi began to shuffle under your head as he undid the buttons on his pants and lowering the zipper. Your eyes trailed to the large bulge that was by your head and you subconsciously licked your lips. He didn’t miss the action and proceeded to remove himself from the constraints of his clothes. He teasingly rubbed his hand up and down his shaft watching your eyes follow the movement of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want it?” He smirked as you nodded your head hungrily. “Then come get it greedy whore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved himself closer to you as you braced your elbows between his parted legs so you could wrap your lips around him easier. He didn’t remove his hand from his cock until he felt the warmth of your mouth engulfing his head. As soon as he felt your tongue roll over the tip his head flew back hitting the headboard and the hand that was once on his cock entwined in your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love how you’re always such a good whore for us. Taking Omi Omi’s cock like you’re starving. You can’t even stop yourself from spreading your legs just to have my fingers deep inside your filthy hole.” Atsumu whispered into your ear leaning closer to your body and engulfing you in his heat. He lifted his knees one at a time pushing your spread legs further apart so he could settle his body between them. Each movement was hit with harder hits against your spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moaned as you lowered your head down Kiyoomi’s cock the vibrations rewarded you with a sharp inhale from him. You hollowed out your cheeks making sure to suck in while moving your tongue along his shaft as you pushed him towards the back of your throat. All the while you moaned as you bobbed up and down. You didn’t care for the spit you coated his dick in and neither did he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, my pretty little cock sucker.” Atsumu ordered with his breath teasing your ear just as he increased his pace to a speed you weren’t sure he had ever gone before. It wasn’t just the speed of his fingers, it was how hard he kept hitting your spot and the way he made sure his other fingers constantly rubbed against your clit each time he pushed the digits deep inside of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You attempted to pull off of Kiyoomi but he didn’t let you. Instead he pushed your head down keeping you on his cock causing you to choke. You looked up throw your lashes to meet his eyes that were watching you choke around him. He was enjoying your inability to move away from him, enjoying the feeling of you choking on his cock as you came undone to Atsumu’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As your orgasm hit you, you swore you saw white spots. No amount of masturbation could prepare you for the orgasms these two men could give you, nor could they ever compare. Your toes curled and you lifted your hips off the bed as you tried to squirm away from the pleasure. You fingers gripped the sheets tightly and tears ran freely down your face as you choked on the cock preventing you from screaming out your moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi couldn’t handle the sight of you crying from the pleasure while sucking him off. You looked so breathtaking with the fucked out look in your eyes, the clear pleasure and lust pushing your body, and the feeling of your throat closing around him. It was his breaking point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You’re such a good cock sucker.” He groaned out, thrusting his hips up with every other word. “I’m about to cum, whore, and you better swallow every drop of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel him twitching in your mouth, just before the familiar salty taste hit you. Atsumu slowed down his fingers inside of you allowing you to concentrate on swallowing all of Kiyoomi’s cum down. Though he still curled them and moved them just to keep you nice and loose for what was to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the final release Atsumu pulled you off of Kiyoomi, pulling you to your knees, your back completely flat against his chest as he sat back on his calves. He tilted your head towards him, kissing you so he could have a taste of Kiyoomi and you. As he kissed you pushing his tongue into your mouth once more he slid your shirt off your body. He only broke the kiss to remove the shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to ride my cock, show me just how much you’ve missed me baby.” You'd do anything he wanted and he knew that. Atsumu had two favorite positions: doggy, and cowgirl. Now that didn't mean he didn't fuck yiu in any other position. Those were just his favorite and yours too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsum please, I want your cock.” The whine left your lips as your impatience grew. He chuckled as he laid down on the bed beside Kiyoomi whose eyes were trailing along your form. Both men had removed their pants and we're laying there next to each other in all their athletic glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come sit on my cock,” Atsumu patted his leg while stroking his cock up and down. The two of them both had beautiful cocks, both were long with Kiyoomi being a little larger, but Atsumu had the girth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You crawled over his body bracing your hands on his chest. As soon as your core was hovering over him his large hand slid up your thigh while his other hand held himself steady. Once his hand reached your hip he tightened his hold and forced you down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretch of his cock burned even with his preparations earlier, but dear God did it feel so good. The feeling of him filling you until you sat complete down on his hips, your fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck so tight.” Atsumu groaned, throwing his head back savoring the feeling of you completely surrounding him. It had been too long for all of you and he missed the feeling of your wet cunt gripping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsum.” You moaned out his name as you rolled your hips against his having the head of his cock brush against your spot. He was watching you now as you moved yourself on him. Watching you as you fucked yourself stupid on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain from your nipples had you crying out but also alerted you to the body now behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at her Tsumu, so needy for your cock she can't stop.” Kiyoomi quipped up from behind you as he once again twisted your nipples with his fingers. “You like the feeling of Tsumu inside of you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, feels so good.” You felt him press his body against yours sliding a hand down to your clit before he gave it a sharp slap. You felt yourself jolt and tighten around Atsumu as he did so. The shock through your body caused Atsumu to hit against your cervix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, Yoomi!” You moaned, not prepared for such actions. Atsumu tightened his grip on your hips forcing you down against him as he rutted himself up into you as hard as he could. At the same time Kiyoomi began to swirl his fingers against your clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your nails scratched down Atsumu’s stomach as you fell back against Kiyoomi’s stable body behind you. The red marks decorating his abs and you were almost sure that there was some blood as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna cum again for Tsumu?” He bit down on the curve of your neck as he asked you the question. The overwhelming feeling of pain and pleasure had you crying out, your eyes closed and mouth open. The build up of pleasure between Atsumu’s cock and Kiyoomi’s fingers working your body. Added with Kiyoomi’s baritone voice were pushing you closer and closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s getting so close, Omi, gripping down on me like a wanton whore.” The two males unknown to you shared a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our precious cock whore, you want to cum for us?” Kiyoomi asked once again pulling at your nipple and pressing harder onto your clit as he massaged it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Please! Wanna cum.” The desperation in your voice would've been humiliating any other time but they knew exactly what to do to get you begging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.” They both simultaneously stopped and pinned you down to the point you couldn't move your hips even if you wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” You cried trying and failing to move those tears coming back into your eyes for the third time that night. “Please! Don't do this.” You begged, you were so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should we? You think you deserve to cum?” Atsumu cooed grinning at the desperation bleeding into your voice and face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially after you overworked yourself and had us worrying about you.” Kiyoomi continued into your ear. His breath sending shivers down your spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if you were in the right state of mind you would've been able to pick up on their intentions now. But you were entirely too fucked out to realize their plans and they were using it to their complete advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry! Please Yoomi, I'll do anything.” Atsumu hissed as he felt your nails digging deeper into his muscled torso the sting as you clung to him as you begged for your release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything! Please Yoomi! I wanna cum. I wanna cum on both your cocks.” You looked at him from the corner of your eye disregarding the pleading tear rolling down your cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm what should she do for us, Tsumu?” The coy way he spoke to the blonde was intoxicating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think our little whore needs to be ready for us at all times.” He grinned rolling his hips up to prove his point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit your job.” It wasn't a request from the spiker it was a demand, a demand that if not met would leave you unsatisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few things you'd later come to hate about this situation. You hated how needy you were from a month without their cocks to satisfy you. You hated how they manipulated the situation to force you into a promise knowing you would never go back on your words. You also hated how they always ended up getting their way. But currently all you could think about was your own needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I promise, please just fuck me. Both of you please.” They grinned in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard her, Omi. She wants us both.” Atsumu lifted his hands to grab your ribs forcing you down onto his chest giving Kiyoomi the perfect angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am I to deny my little slut.” Kiyoomi soothed as he ran his hands down your spine. You could feel his head brush against your entrance filled with Atsumu already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wrapped his arms around you to keep you still while you moved your hands to his shoulders for something to grip on. This wasn't your first time doing this and it would not be your last but no matter what the stretch was always overwhelming at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With careful movements Kiyoomi began to push himself into you, his cock pushing up against Atsumu's own. It was a slow process even though all he wanted to do was drill into you, he knew better. You hissed hiding your face in Atsumu’s chest as your fingers bit into his shoulders. Even when he was full seated inside of you, you didn't move. You could hear Atsumu whispering praise and comfort in your ears while you waited for your body to adjust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the pain subsided and you gave your hips an experimental roll. The instant gratification of pleasure plus the moans the two men let out as you tightened around you only added to the wetness surrounding them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good, Princess?” Atsumu asked, wanting verification before the two of them let themselves go. You couldn't manage words in that moment but you lifted your head enough to make eye contact and nod, and that was all they needed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi instantly pulled back before snapping his hips forward. The motion moved your body against Tsumu who pulled back as he thrusted forward. The two of them having plenty of experience to instantly get into a rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The constant drilling against your cervix with the two of them constantly brushing against your g-spot, and you clit rubbing against Atsumu’s hips was too much. That familiar wave of pleasure you had felt leaving before was building up at a rapid pace. Before you knew it you were squirting over the two. Your vision going white and your body snapping tart as you orgasmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I've missed this.” Atsumu groaned feeling you tightening and pulsing around him. The rush of fluids drenching his hips and thighs turning him on more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's always been such a good cock sleeve.” Kiyoomi panted not slowing his pace down as he fucked you through your orgasm. The two of them pushed you closer and closer to another orgasm without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I'm getting close, she's gripping to tight.” Atsumu said as he held you tighter in his arms picking up his pace. Your body was limp now allowing them to use you as they wanted but you didn't care. They were pleasuring you just how you loved and you lived for the satisfaction of being used for their pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want us to fill you up? Fill you full of our cum? Like the good cum slut you are?” Kiyoomi normally wasn't the talkative type unless he was fucking you and God did he knew exactly what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Yes please Yoomi! Tsumu! Want your cum!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swore you were clenching around them hard enough to leave lines in their cocks as they pushed you past the brink once more. Forcing you to squirt once more. They cursed at how tight you gripped them unable to hold back as they both came inside you. The constant pulse of their cocks and the warmth flooding you only increased the pleasure of your orgasm. Leaving you completely breathless between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them moved Kiyoomi resting his head between your shoulders. You could feel his sweat coating your back. You were all out of breath but so satisfied. Atsumu’s chest rose and fell and he loosened his grip around your torso giving you a kiss on your head before he dropped his head back onto the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” He mumbled trying to catch his breath, and failing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need,” Kiyoomi paused, taking in a deep breath as he too tried to calm his beating heart. “To clean her up and change the sheets.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu lifted his head once more while rubbing his hands down your sides soothing your dazed form. He could feel how limp you were against him knowing you were entirely exhausted, but attempting to give you some form of comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll clean her, you take care of the sheets.” Kiyoomi hmm’ed in agreement. He took another deep breath before lifting himself up as he pulled out of you. You whimpered at the loss, feeling empty even though Atsumu was still inside of you. He looked down at your cunt to see the mix of fluids gushing out of you from his removal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's gonna need some food too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>